1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete chutes and more particularly pertains to a new concrete chute with flexible dispensing tube for conveniently dispensing mixed concrete and further precluding the separation of the concrete during dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of concrete chutes is known in the prior art. More specifically, concrete chutes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,667; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,252; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,178; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,128; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,271.
In these respects, the concrete chute with flexible dispensing tube according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently dispensing mixed concrete and further precluding the separation of the concrete during dispensing.